The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 3 - Candlehead at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the Big Blue World, a young, pretty, fair skinned mermaid with green hair that was pulled back into bunches, green eyes, a brown seashell bra with pink dots and a pink tail, swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. Voice: "Candlehead, wait for me . . ." She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. Candlehead: "Jay, hurry up!" Jay, who's a bluebird that's blue all over his body. He has red eyelids that are always shown. His beak is orange, swam tiredly toward Candlehead. Jay: "You know I can't swim that fast." Candlehead: "There it is." She pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken pink hard candy ship. Candlehead: "Isn't it fantastic?" Candlehead knows that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. Jay: "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here." Candlehead grabbed Jay's tail before the bluebird could take off. Candlehead: "You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" She dragged an unwilling Jay to the ship. Jay: "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." The bluebird made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Candlehead. The mermaid found an opening in the window. Candlehead: "All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for Cy-Bugs." She swam through the hole, carrying her orange bag. Jay: "O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - Jay smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. Then it hit him. Jay: "what? Cy-Bugs! Candlehead!" He ran through the hole. Unfortunately, the bluebird got stuck because of his weight. Jay: "Candlehead . . . I can't . . . I mean - Candlehead help!" Candlehead looked over, she laughed and went over to him. Candlehead: "Oh, Jay." What was she going to do with him? Kindly, Candlehead tugged Jay's feathers and began to pull. Jay: "Candlehead, do you really think there might be Cy-Bugs around here?" Unbeknownst to the mermaid and the bird, a big Cy-Bug swam past by them. Candlehead: "Jay, don't be such a guppy." Jay: "I'm not a guppy." After Candlehead pulled Jay in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship. Jay: "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Candlehead!!" The poor bluebird caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw himself back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed to Candlehead. He kind of knocked into her. Candlehead: "Oh, are you okay?" Jay: "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ." Candlehead: "Shhh . . ." She saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source. Candlehead: "Oh my gosh!" She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Candlehead swam over and picked up the object. Candlehead: "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Jay: "Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" Candlehead: "I don't know. But I bet Charmy will." She puts her fantastic find in her orange bag. Jay: "What was that? Did you hear something?" Candlehead looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. Candlehead: "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Jay: "Candlehead . ." Candlehead: "Jay, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." Jay turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Cy-Bug bite through the old window of the boat. Jay: "AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!" The Cy-Bug began chasing Jay and Candlehead around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Jay kept screaming in terror. Candlehead accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The Cy-Bug, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Candlehead. The mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. Jay: "Oh No!!" Candlehead pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself, They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Cy-Bug from chasing them, causing Jay to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Jay accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The shark decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Candleheasd saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the bird, through the hole of an anchor. It led the Cy-Bug through the hole. The Cy-Bug didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Candlehead picked up her fallen bag. Jay: "You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . ." The Cy-Bug made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Jay. Candlehead laughed as she kept swimming up. Candlehead: "Jay, you really are a guppy." Jay: "I am not." Candlehead playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction